


Spiders, Stockings and Fans

by Oneroika_Lunae



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Garters, Graves is so done with life, M/M, Newt is in love with graves's legs, Newt's ass is distracting, Stockings, gigant baby spider that spits acid, the whole law enforcement departament has a crush on their boss, the whole law enforcement departament needs Graves to kill the bugs for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: Bernard the acromantula scapes the case. Chaos ensues. Newt follows.Graves gets splashed by acromantula's acid and his clothes melt away. what was under will surprise you. Or maybe not.Newt feels like he is in love (the whole departament agrees)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little something while I try to write the next chapter for A Knight in a Bright Blue Coat.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Newt was frantically trying to herd his acromantula back into his case, after poor Bernard had escaped and gotten himself into a world of trouble. The youngling had chosen a very bad location for his little trip, the very heart of the MACUSA’s Departament of Law Enforcement wasn’t very safe when you are a eight legged beast the size of a dinner plate. 

Soon there was a lot of screaming, and cursing going around, as people tried to clear Bernard’s way climbing on top of the closest piece of furniture. Some tried to curse the acromantula, which of course lead to a lot of shrieking and running on Bernard’s side.

The poor little thing, young as he was started dripping corrosive venom all around, as he tried to find a safe place to hide.

When Newt came back from the toilet he had to carefully tend to the acid that was slowly dissolving the floors, covering it wind sand, and at the same time, follow the trail that led to Bernard’s hiding place. 

Bernard had found a very nice, warm and dark place to hide. That was cassually under the black leather couch inside the office of Percival Graves.

Newt opened the door just in time to see Bernard’s legs dissapearing under the piece of furniture. 

Kneeling trying to coerce the acromantula out of his new den was how Percival Graves found Newt Scamander. 

The Director had been called by his panicked underling to deal with the aracnid. He had been close to send them all to hell, why would he, the Director of magical security, had to come running to step on some spider, like non of his auror was a competent grown up mage. Things changed when he learned that the spider was in fact the size of a dog and was spitting acid all over his departament.

The rest of the departament was crowded in the door, trying to catch a glimpse of the mighty fight between their boss and the monster. Just, there wasn’t any monster in sight, and their boss was pretty distracted by Newt Scamander’s pert butt, wiggling in the air as the magizoologist knelt in front of the sofa.

“Mister Scamander? May I know why there is a dog sized, acid spitting spider in my Departament? And What are you doing in my office?” said Graves, trying very hard and failing even harder not to stare at Scamender’s ass. 

Newt turned to look at Graves, cheeks flushed and face bright red. “ Bernard got out, and everyone was being scary and loud and the poor thing just took refuge under your couch, but I’ll get him out, don’t worry, he likes it better inside my case anyway... It’ll be over in a moment”

But just as Newt kindly got Bernard to abandon his place and come out in the open, someone screamed bloody murder, Bernard got spooked, and sprayed acid all over an unsuspecting Graves. 

As soon as his coat and trousers started hissing and burning, he was quick to throw the coat away, and soon Newt was on him, helping him remove the acid splattered clothes. By the time they both finished their task, and Graves was no longer in danger of burning himself. The cries of the aurors became silent. Newt hasted to put Bernard back in his case before jumping to help Director Graves.

In front of them, with their shirt open was Percival Graves, their boss. Who had to remove most of his clothes. The picture of Director Graves being undress by Newt Scamander was something none of them would ever forget. 

The picture of Director Percival Graves, wearing only a white whirt with most of it's buttons ripped open, and a pair of black lace panties with a garter belt and silk stockings to match, that, that would become the stuff of legends and the fantasies of many for years to come. Graves didn't show any disconfort in exhibiting himself in front of his underling in what it accounted to be woman's underwear. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of, taking in count the way they hugged his toned legs and his crotch. He just glared at the gaping underling, enarching and eyebrow. That was enough to send them scurrying in any direction as long as they could avoid the death glare of dissapointement from Director Graves.

Newt was in love. and staring. Red as a cherry, and possibly drooling a little. Oh.

Graves was a sight to behold. Newt didn't even notice when the other left and Graves closed the door. He only came back to his senses when the white shirt and the undervest benath hit him square in the face. 

Graves was now only wearing that provocative underwear, and a knowing smirk. He leaned back into the door and made a big deal of closing it and casting a silencio. "Well, mister Scamander... See something you like?" Graves said seductively.

Newt gulped, blushed, and then, like a switch being flipped, smiled, stepped forward and grabbed Graves by his waist, pulling him closer. "Yes Percy, something I like very much"

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment with your opinions, and kudos if you like the story
> 
> Love you all
> 
> Luna
> 
> PDT/ you can find me in tumblr as oneroikalunae


End file.
